The Black Arwing
by SeekerofAura
Summary: A Star Fox AU based on the Black Arwing that is playable in the new Star Fox Zero. Follow the Legend of the Black Arwing which appeared throughout Lylat's most perilous moment's and her pilot who wants nothing more than to ensure peace. Changed to M for now just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Black Arwing, a symbol that now signifies galactic peace and stability. The hopes and dreams of all the citizens of Lylat are ever present in its wings. A tale of great triumph and even greater symbol of power. It's absence a sign of peace and its presence the sign of hope. Or atleast that's what the rumors and legends depict.

This is a tale of the Black Arwing which soared through the skies for nearly a century. These legends though, these "rumors" mean nothing. The Black Arwing is a curse. A state of mind and responsibility thrusted upon her pilot.

This is the tale of Fox McCloud and his Arwing which would protect the Lylat over the course of many wars and government conspiracies. A pain stricken pilot who brashly charged forward along with his team, Starfox.

This is the tale of a father who deemed in necessary to protect his son Fox from the nearing villainy of a mad scientist and the threat of war. Who would die in order to preserve the peace of Lylat.

This is the tale of a boy who threw away all he knew in order to uphold that peace that his father worked so hard to protect.

This is the tale of Fox McCloud and his Black Arwing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Solitary Beginnings

 _Corneria_

Corneria, the fourth planet of the Lylat system, a luscious blue plant that stood as a hub of peace for all of Lylat. In order to uphold such a reputation the planet also possessed the largest military force in the entirety of the system, the Cornerian Army. An armed force which featured the talents of persons of all shapes and sizes all looking to protect the Lylat system from her more dangerous residents. It is no small task however, to become a member of the army and any prospective soldiers must first graduate from the most elite institute in all of Lylat, lovingly dubbed The Academy. Here men and women alike go through rigorous training in ground operations, such as hand-to-hand combat and weapons handling, Landmaster operations, and most importantly, training in a star fighter. Combat had evolved since the beginning of times and with the recent discovery of the mystical G-diffuser system, war had taken to the stars. Rather than wars between countries, Lylat had witnessed wars between planets and it only looked to grow as more inventions were created and time went on. Our story starts in this very academy, where a young vulpine takes his first steps in order to protect this ever growing galaxy.

* * *

 _Corneria: The Academy_

"Holy cow Fox! That's a new record for the academy!" An excited green frog shouted. This is Slippy Toad a mechanical genius and current cadet at The Academy. He is shorter than most of the other cadets and a bit portly. He is the son of the great Beltino Toad one of the minds behind the G-diffuser system and as such has a natural habit for tinkering and inventing.

"Oh C'mon Fox this is why I wanted to go first; now I'm gonna have to break your record right when you got it!" A gray bulldog commented. Enter Bill Grey a bulldog born and raised on Corneria. He possesses a natural talent for strategic operations and is considered by many to be the number 1 cadet at the academy. He carries himself with an air of unwavering confidence and rightfully so.

"Oh please Bill, as if you could ever beat me in the skies! Besides you can barely get 200 hits let alone 305 haha!" A young vulpine chuckled, removing a helmet that seemed to connect to some kind of virtual reality training simulator. Fox McCloud, the son of Lylat's greatest hero James McCloud. Following his father's footsteps, Fox joined The Academy in order to prove that he is the greatest pilot to ever soar through the skies. The other cadets, knowing both his history and his skill, believed that Fox McCloud was a being destined for greatness.

"C'mon guys I'm sooooo hungry! Can't your little competition wait until after we grab some yummy treats?!" Slippy was holding his stomach as it grumbled savagely. Fox held his stomach as well which grumbled in response; the intense battles in the flight simulator did always make him hungry.

"Slips is right Bill, by the time you're done in there that bright orange fox in unit 7 would have eaten everything already."

"Running away McCloud? It's okay if you're scared to see my amazing piloting skills; just don't go making –" Bill was interrupted by the growling of his own stomach as his face immediately adopted a warm shade of red. Fox and Slippy both began to laugh as Bill quickly walked between them towards the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Bill did the number 1 cadet forget he needs to eat in between missions or are you just scared?" The vulpine laughed. Bill embarrassingly turned around to face his brightly colored friend who was laughing at his expense.

"Just you wait Fox! Once I get some grub I'm gonna blow that shiny record out of the air!" Bill not looking where he was going hit something solid and fell to the ground. "Aw jeez watch it ma-ma-ma-ma" Bill had begun to stutter and both Fox and Slippy quickly entered a saluting pose towards the imposing figure and Bill began to beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, no super sorry, no wait even more sorry than that. Please forgive my rudeness General Pepper sir!" The leader of the entire Cornerian Army. General Pepper was the model for military personnel everywhere, but is also considered the kindest man this system has ever known. Pepper wore a strong frown, a default facial expression for him due to not only his age, but because of his years of living on the battlefield. Bill enter a salute alongside his fellow cadets. Pepper cleared his throat to speak to the cadets.

"All is forgiven cadet, you were obviously very excited to get to wherever it was you were going. It makes me proud to see such young cadets trying their very best at everything they do."

"You are too kind, thank you sir!" Bill stiffened up more, he had never talked with THE General Pepper before and it practically made his day, regardless of the circumstances. The general turned his attention towards Fox who in turn gave him a questionable look.

"Ah there you are , I've been looking for you all day please follow me there is something you need to know. As for two cadets please be along your way."

"Sir yes sir!" Slippy and Bill yelled in unison and as they began to jog to the cafeteria took one last look towards Fox who quickly flashed them a thumbs up and a smile. General Pepper put a hand on the young cadet and motioned for him to follow. Fox couldn't place the feeling, but General Pepper gave off a more somber feeling than normal even if his facial expression never changed. Fox began to get butterflies in his stomach, but promptly followed the general.

* * *

 _Corneria: Outside General Pepper's Office_

The walk over had been completely quiet and was killing Fox. What did General Pepper want? Fox couldn't go any longer without knowing, he had to ask.

"Um excuse me sir?" General Pepper turned his head in acknowledgement. Fox took this as a cue to continue. "Where are you taking me, did something happen?" It was only for a moment, but Fox could've sworn he saw a tear starting to form in General Pepper's visible eye. This was not a good sign and caused Fox to start worrying.

"We are going to my office cadet, as to why, well… you'll be informed by the person waiting there for you." The person waiting there for him? He had no idea what that meant. It didn't matter though because after a few more second of walking they were in front of the mighty doors that lead to Pepper's personal office. As the door swung open Fox was able to see who Pepper was referring to earlier. A gray bunny was sitting in a lounge chair with crutches leaning against said chair, and an eye that was covered in multiple bruises. All of these signs of a thrashing.

"Uncle Peppy!" Fox ran past the general and right to the side of the aged rabbit. The rabbit coughed and took a look towards his godson. "What happened to you? Where's dad? How come no one informed me that you guys had returned from your mission? Hey wait, Pigma isn't here too? He promised to have a dogfight with me when you guys back!" Fox was going to continue, but Peppy put a hand on his shoulder and stared into Fox's eyes and that's when Fox noticed how dry Peppy's eyes had become. He must've been crying for a long time, but for what reason.

"I'm sorry Fox, I tried I really did." Fox's eyes began to become heavy with water, this scene was all too familiar to him, but he wanted to deny the truth.

"What do you mean Uncle Peppy?" Peppy slammed his fist on the table

"Darn it don't call me that anymore! I've let you both down once again I don't deserve your love!" Fox stumbled to the ground, tears had begun to stream down his face. He had been here before, he had done this before.

* * *

 _Papetoon: 5 years earlier_

"No Mom No! You have to wake up! You just gotta!" A young vulpine was shaking the limp body of a beautiful young woman. Behind the boy was a hover-car that was on smoke and burning brightly. Another hover car quickly pulled up on the scene with a younger looking Peppy and a vulpine that looked like an older version of Fox.

"We were too late James!" Peppy shouted in terror. The vulpine known as James ran up to the boy and picked him up cradling him in his arms and began quickly mumbling a combination of sorrys and please forgive mes.

"Dad! Mom got hurt, the car exploded and Mom isn't moving anymore!" James brought the boy into a tighter hug. The young boy couldn't see his mother anymore, only the white of his father's jacket. "Dad! I can't see Mommy any more, why won't you let me see mommy? We gotta help Mommy, Dad!" Tears began to fall upon the young boy's head.

"I'm sorry Fox, I tried I really did."

* * *

 _Corneria: General Pepper's Office Present Day_

Peppy stood up and saluted General Pepper "Mission Report for StarFox mission 325, information of our operation was leaked to the enemy by former member Pigma Dengar of Starfox. As such we met heavy resistance before even touching ground on planet Venom. In the ensuing chaos leader James McCloud was shot down by enemy forces and crashed into the side of the planet. I was sent back here by the enemy's forces in order to relay a message from the previously exiled scientist Andross Oikonny stating for Corneria to prepare itself from the oncoming storm. Mission 325 has resulted in failure with status of Pigma Dengar turning AWOL and with James McCloud being considered MIA, but more likely than not KIA." Peppy felled to his knees and began mumbling what sounded like I'm sorry, but all fox heard was white noise and a ringing in his ear. Fox's mind couldn't process all the information he just heard, betrayal, death, abandonment, it was too much all of it was just too much Fox quickly got up from his spot and ran out of the office. Tears filled his eyes and depression began taking hold of his body, he could hear the cries of General Pepper and Peppy calling out to him, but he didn't care he had to run, they could be next.

* * *

 _Dark alleyway in the Heart of Corneria City_

Fox was huddled in the alleyway, the tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face. Fox couldn't get the image of his mother's burnt body out of his mind. He was on his own now, both his parent's lights had been extinguished. He was alone in this world now and the thought was crushing. Fox felt himself breaking, how could he go on? Fox then came to a realization.  
 _Wait Peppy didn't see my dad died! What if he was captured by Andross' forces, what if he is still alive! I need to go help him, I need to save him!_ Fox was lost in denial, his only family left couldn't be dead, that wouldn't be fair. He truly believed he had to go save him from the clutches of Andross, but how? He had no ship and he couldn't take on an army by himself could he? Fox was back to square one again, considering himself useless for being unable to save his father. Fox continued to sob in the alleyway he couldn't handle being alone, he couldn't handle what his life had become.

"So they teach you cadets to cry now huh?" Fox quickly turned his tear drenched fur at the person who dare insult him now of all times. It was a large wolf, with a bionic eyepatch covering one of his eyes. He had a very intimidating presence and Fox couldn't help, but wonder what this lupine wanted. "Hey can you hear me in there crybaby?" Fox's fear was replaced with anger instead.

"I'm not a crybaby!" The wolf lit a cigarette and began to take pulls from it. Fox thought smoking was disgusting, besides it would affect his lungs while he flew. _What a lowlife_

"I beg to differ kid, you're fur is drenched and it ain't even raining. I'm guessing something bad must've no man would cry like that otherwise." Fox didn't know why, but he began to open up to this complete stranger.

"Yea uh, I just found out my dad – " What was he doing? Why would this person care? He didn't even know if his dad was dead! Fox decided not to finish his sentence and instead let a few more tears roll down his face.

"So the famous James McCloud has finally kicked the can huh?" Fox was caught off-guard by this and gave the man a questionable look.

"I didn't say anything about his name, how did you know he was my dad." The wolf tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.

"Let's just say I owe your dad a lot of favors kiddo, the name's Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell the pleasure is all yours." Fox chuckled a little bit, placing a smile on the wolf's face.

"I'm Fox, Fox McCloud, the best pilot you'll ever meet!" Wolf began howling with laughter.

"You seem to be mistaken kiddo I'm the best pilot in the Lylat system, I've seen more combat than you've ever dreamed of. I haven't been shot down once!" Fox's mood became somber once again.

"Doesn't matter now though I'm leaving the academy to do my own thing my way." Wolf placed a serious face on his mug.

"You're gonna try and avenge your father aren't you kid?"

"Maybe, what of it?!"

"Last time I checked, cadets weren't issued their own star fighters and something tells me you don't have a spare million credits lying around to go buy a semi-decent Starfighter or am I wrong?" The most annoying part was that he wasn't. Fox bit his lip and clenched his fists. Why did this lupine know so much and why did he have so much information. All of a sudden the wolf stretched out his hand and looked Fox dead in the eyes.

"What? What are you doing Wolf?" The lupine cracked a wide smile.

"I've been looking for a third member, Fox McCloud come join my new team Star Wolf!"

( **A/N: Thank you for reading my new story The Black Arwing. This is a story that I thought about based on the black arwing you can use in Star Fox Zero. I hope to hear what you guys think and hopefully its good enough to continue the story for a long while. Leave a review and let me know what you think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Enter Star Wolf

 _Corneria: Central Street_

"C'mon kid join my team you'll actually be doing something with your life." There was a large wolf playfully poking at a fox as they walked down a sidewalk in the heart of Corneria. This was Central Street, the busiest area in all of Corneria. If there was a store you could think of it was probably on Central Street; Blaster stores, Star fighter rentals, a multitude of bars, and a personal favorite of the young cadets of the academy, Astros, an arcade that housed all the latest games and simulators. The wolf continued to annoy the fox now playing with his ears. "Think about it kid its beneficial to both of us. You start raising money to get your own Starfighter and I meet the minimum requirement to take higher level contracts."

The Lylat mercenary system; It was devised by the late General Salt in order to ensure that any talented soldiers who felt as though the Cornerian Army wasn't their cup of tea wouldn't use their resources and skills against Corneria. Of course that didn't stop teams from working for agents of evil, but it significantly diminished the number. Mercenaries who registered their team through the system gained two mouthwatering benefits. The first being that they were provided access to unique contracts that wouldn't be made available to those who weren't registered, with a payout that could provide a decently stable living. The contracts were sorted in multiple tiers ranging from levels 9-1. Contract levels 9-5 only required a certain number of team members in order to partake in the completion of said contract. Contract levels 4-1 however, were based on not only having at least 3 members, but the number of successful missions a team completed for the Cornerian Army. The second is that the Cornerian Army's supplier Space Dynamics Co. LTD would provide any registered team with their first shipment of Starfighters for free.

"Stop playing with my ears! I'm not becoming a mercenary, you know what happened to my dad! I need to graduate from the academy so I can have access to the Cornerian army's resources! That's my best chance at getting to Andross!" Fox had already turned down Wolf's offer around five blocks ago, but man was he stubborn.

"Oh please, with the skills they teach you at that damn yuppy school you won't see past the front lines." Against his wishes, Wolf continued flicking the young vulpine's ear. In response he began swatting at the larger man behind him.

"Oh yeah! How would you know?!" Fox could never stand this kind of person. Being nonchalant about everything as though their actions held no consequence.

"Cause I dropped out." The wolf stuck a finger in his ear and began gently twisting it trying to clean it a little bit.

"So you couldn't handle the work and dropped out, why would I ever follow a lazy leader like that!" Wolf began to laugh at Fox's comment.

"You really hold a double standard you know that kid" Wolf managed in between laughs.

"What?"

"Well I mean you say people who drop out are lazy yet your own father dropped out himself!" Fox was insulted, his father had graduated top of his class and this lupine was putting that into question. The two stopped walking in front of Astros, Fox could feel his blood boiling at this point.

"My father graduated at the top of his class and was the greatest pilot in Cornerian history! Even General Pepper himself said so, don't disgrace my father's name just because you couldn't take the heat." Wolf stopped laughing and instead placed a more serious scowl on his muzzle.

"So the Cornerian Army continues to lie to its citizens, no wonder we are constantly going to war." Fox was taken aback by this quick change in tone. "Listen kid, I was good friends and rivals with your pops and let me tell you he was in fact the greatest pilot in Corneria's history, but it wasn't because he attended that damn school." This new seriousness coming from Wolf, it had to be the result of a man who's confronted many hardships and was able to conquer them all. Fox couldn't speak his voice anymore, Wolf was too intimidating. "Your father didn't become that amazing pilot until he dropped out and since I saw him as my only challenge and competition I dropped out right behind him." Fox found his voice once more and began to challenge the things Wolf was saying.

"Why would the Cornerian Army lie about my father graduating it wouldn't benefit them any"

"Wouldn't it though? The greatest pilot in history was one that dropped out from that academy. That would be very bad publicity kid and would begin a wave of cadets dropping out trying to follow in James' footsteps. The Cornerian Army would take a noticeable hit in manpower and as a result become weak."

"But the Cornerian Army is a symbol of peace and stability! I can't imagine them being so selfish that-" The lupine decided to interrupt him swiftly

"They would use a mercenary under their legislation in order to create the largest class of cadets every assembled in Lylat? Yeah I could never imagine a government wanting that, you're probably right." Fox was pretty sure he could taste the sarcasm that Wolf was dishing out. All of a sudden Wolf pointed in the direction of Astros. "But hey talk is cheap right? Take me on in the dogfighting simulator inside Astros and I'll personally demonstrate to you how everything you've been learning at the academy is nothing compared to the skills your father and I obtained as a mercenaries for hire." Fox could never turn down a challenge, his McCloud blood would never let him refuse and Wolf knew this creating the perfect bait. He would prove his skill and then the vulpine would have no choice, but to join Star Wolf. The two shot each other a competitive smirk that practically screamed 'I already know I'm the best!'

"You're on Wolf!"

* * *

 _Astros: Arcadia Skies II: Dog Fight_

Arcadia Skies II, The most advance VR simulator to ever be released. It featured 6 different playable Starfighters that were used in the everyday operations of the Cornerian Army. Of course the specs weren't 100% accurate, but it was the closest a person could get to the real deal. Fox was an expert at this game, based solely on the fact that the Cornerian Army used this game for their own drills. The classroom back at the academy was able to fit a whole squadron of fighters for large scale battle sims, but Astros didn't have that same luxury. The arcade could only afford the 2-player model which made it rough when most of his class all came to play outside of class. The game was played by each player entering a cockpit and the world would be created around them. Fox didn't understand the specifics, but he was sure that Slippy could easily explain it should he ever require the information. Fox climbed into his cockpit and watched as Wolf did the same. The two cockpits were fit with radios that could be used for the co-op mode, but more likely than not they were used to taunt or antagonize the opponent during a dog fight. Wolf's voice suddenly came through the radio.

"Hey kid is there anything different in this one from the first Arcadia Skies?" Fox chuckled to himself

 _Oh man is this guy's an amateur!_ Fox flicked on his radio

"Yea they added in a whole set of maneuvers that use the G-diffuser system, it hadn't been implemented in the first one."

"Ah okay I see them thanks, hope you're ready to lose!" Fox laughed louder this time

"Yea, right, sure" As if on cue a loud voice came over the comms

"SELECT YOUR FIGHTER!" Fox had always liked the announcer, he sounded like he had so much energy and it got him pumped. Fox began scrolling through the different fighters. Each planet had a fighter to represent them. Fox had a personal favorite through and while it surely wasn't an Arwing it was the next best thing. The Cornerian Army's X-Rider. A high-grade fighter that came with 4 G-diffusers! Only colonel level personnel had the requirements to pilot a real one so this was the his only way to currently pilot one. Fox locked in his choice and was now waiting for Wolf to lock in his pick. After a short while Fox heard a similar ding and the announcer's voice returned.

"Cornerian X-Rider Vs. Titanian SandSurfer!" Fox analyzed Wolf's pick, it was a high firepower medium maneuverability fighter the opposite of Fox's ship. "Randomizing Terrain!" Fox watched as a murky blue sky formed around him and the temperature dropped immensely. "Fichina Skies!" Fox could now see Wolf's fighter in the virtual space. It was time for their first battle to begin. "3…2…1! DOGFIGHT!"

The second he could Fox hit his booster and started charging right towards Wolf's fighter. It was one of Fox's favorite tactics. It would cause his enemy to grow nervous and make the mistake of turning their craft to try and run away. If their enemy was a rookie maybe. Wolf mimicked his maneuver and was already charging right at him. Both pilots' blasters began to hum, the sign of an incoming charge shot. Fox felt as though it was his lucky day, the X-Rider's 4 G-diffusers made his charge shot the quickest in the game. His blaster now glowed green while Wolf's was obviously still charging up. Fox followed his training to the letter and waited till Wolf was in his optimal range a red lock on appearing on the ship.

"Eat this Wolf!" Fox released the trigger as a big ball of plasma started flying towards his opponent. What came next though was something Fox wasn't expecting. Wolf did a barrel roll over the plasma, the rotation causing the powerful shot to only slightly graze the fighter. Wolf's fighter remand upside down as it flew over Fox's, their cockpits practically touching. It was as if time had slowed down for a moment when the vulpine met the lupine's gaze. His voice now coming through the radio.

"Too easy!" Time returned to its normal pace as Wolf zoomed past and his fighter quickly perform a U-turn in order to place it right behind Fox.

"What!" Fox couldn't believe what he just saw, not even his instructors would be able to pull off such a smooth stratagem. Fox began to perform every maneuver in his arsenal, but none of them could get Wolf off his tale, this kind of piloting skills would make him at least a Captain in the army

"I've got you in my sight there's no escape!" Wolf released his charge shot and in connected with one of Fox's G-Diffusers. A loud beeping rang in Fox's ears indicating the damage. Fox's shields had dropped to about 60%. Wolf continued to unload less powerful shot towards Fox's ship, but he was no helpless pup. Fox started doing barrel roll after barrel roll resulting in each and every shot bouncing of the ship. Fox still had his ace in the hole, a memento from his father.

"Hope your ready Wolf!" Fox began to continuously spin his ship around until it reached the limit of the remaining G-Diffusers then all at once he was instantly behind Wolf's ship.

"What the heck!" It was impossible for someone to anticipate, it was a tactic that was passed down to him by his father. Wolf knew this, he had seen this move countless times before and he considered it invincible. The Illusion Fox, An action that requires not only a high tier ship, but also the piloting skill in order to flawlessly perform it. It starts with the pilot pushing the rotation of their ship to its maximum speed and then performing a max speed somersault. The G-Diffusers create an afterimage and it would appear to the naked eye that the ship hadn't changed position when it was in fact now behind its victim. Blaster shots rattled Wolf's fighter and he watched his shields drop to 70%. He began to laugh

"Getting nervous Wolf?"

"So The Illusion Fox was passed on! Wonderful! I want you on my team even more than before now! I haven't had this much fun since I fought your father!" Fox responded by unloading another round of blaster fire into the hull of Wolf's ship. Wolf dodged most them, but a few still connected. Fox had this match, Wolf was performing high level tricks, but Fox wouldn't fall behind and continued to fire.

"This is win is mine Wolf!" Fox watched Wolf's shields drop to 50%, but what he didn't notice was the red static emanating from Wolf's ship.

"I wouldn't be so sure Fox, because playtime is over!" Wolf ship began to glow red and started to make a crackling sound. Fox couldn't place as to why this was happening, but he was so sure he had seen it before. "This was fun Fox and you are easily the most fun I've had since James, but its time I open your eyes!"

"You're speaking as though you've won! I still have 60% of my shields you won't be taking me down!" Alarms started blaring right as Fox finished his sentence. Fox finally noticed the source of the red static. Wolf's G-Diffusers were above their limit, they were above critical! That went against all safety regulations that Fox was taught, that it was too dangerous to the squadron for one's ship to go critical.

"I'm not limited by rules or regulations like you Fox, I am constantly pushing past my limits!" Wolf's ship then began to spin, coating itself in a red aura as it quickly pulled ahead and out of Fox's range. "Lightning Tornado!" If Fox blinked he would've missed it. Wolf's ship had become a drill and rammed right into his wings, effortlessly smashing through them. Fox's monitor display the number 15% and a very desperate sounding beep.

"GAAHH!" Fox's ship began to spiral out of control towards the ground, but never made contact. The last thing he saw was Wolf's ship smashing through his other set of wings dropping his shields to 0% prompting the announcer to return.

"GAME OVER! THE WINNER IS PLAYER 2!" Fox surroundings once again became Astros, he was sweating. That was the most intense battle he ever fought and he lost. It wasn't even close not even his instructors could beat him so decisively. Fox hopped out of his cockpit, his opponent doing the same. His opponent, the man named Wolf who had been friends and rivals with his father. A rival that he just wouldn't find in the academy. He may not be the only one either. How many hotshot pilots were there in the galaxy and how many could beat him in a fight? He felt a large paw land on his head.

"Good match kiddo, you actually had me sweating for a second there. Never woulda thought that someone other than James could perform the Illusion Fox, takes some serious skill." Instead of responding Fox got down on his knees and sat with his back straight it was a McCloud family custom when asking for a favor. Wolf however didn't know this and gave the vulpine a confused look.

"Please Wolf, forgive me earlier foolishness and allow me to join the Star Wolf team!" The lupine now broken from his daze just laughed at the formally postured vulpine.

"I already said I wanted ya kid, I wasn't lying. Now stop making a mockery of the Star Wolf name and carrying that shit with some pride." Fox got up and could feel himself relax. "Oh and drop the military talk, we are wing mates now and that means we talk like normal people. Now come on you got meet the other guy, fair warning he's a handful." Fox had honestly forgotten about his vengeance in that moment and instead was thinking about his future.

"I'm sure he won't be as bad as your sorry ass!" Wolf turned around with a large smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry who was the little shit-stain who just ate it in the Arcadia Skies II, that was my first time playing you know!" They would continue to insult and poke fun at one another the entire trip to their next destination.

* * *

 _Corneria: Air Base 4 Hangar 2_

A green lizard was talking to a very angry mastiff who wouldn't get off his case. Fox couldn't hear what was being said, but he could take an educated guess. The reptiles of Corneria have been facing prejudice starting 3 months ago when suspicious and conspirator type activities were taking place on their home planet of Venom. Fox knew what that was like first hand. When Corneria had discovered his homeworld of Papetoon, it wasn't the easiest of implementations. It's been years since then though and has died down mostly due to the undeniable similarities between the inhabitants of the two planets.

By the time Fox and Wolf reached the hangar the lizard, which Fox now acknowledge was a chameleon had chased away the mastiff.

"Yo Leon I'm back and I brought a surprise!" The green body turned to face them, wearing a prominent frown on an otherwise stoic expression.

"I trust you have got the paperwork I asked for? Who's the kid?" Fox noticed that his voice was much different from others. It was soothing and gave off a weird calmness that also made you feel calm.

"Ah yea its right here. As for the kid he is our third member!" Leon showed no reaction, but he was obviously intrigued by his supposed new wing mate.

"Well I assumed that much from him wearing our uniform, I meant as in who is he and why should I care." The uniform that Leon was referring to was a tan colored coat with fur coating its collar. There was a purple wolf's head on the back, the symbol of Star Wolf. They had stopped by his room at the academy to move all his stuff out and into Star Wolf's temporary headquarters aka Wolf's apartment. Slippy was going to be upset, but Fox couldn't miss this opportunity. Fox took the liberty to answer Leon's question.

"I'm Fox McCloud, 16 years old and former cadet of the Cornerian Army." Something he had send peaked Leon's interest.

"Ah a McCloud, no wonder Wolf wanted you, I'm surprised though, you can't be that could at only 16 years of age. You're just coming out of puberty." Fox hated being treated like a kid, but it wasn't like he was wrong another frustrating situation. Wolf then placed his paw on his head.

"That may be true, but when we duked it out a few hours ago he dropped my shields down to 50%." It was obviously that Leon lost his composure as his tongue flew out of his mouth.

"What! I can't even…" Leon stopped to once again observe Fox who now had a cheeky grin on his face. "Anyone who can put Wolf in that kind of situation is at least useful." Leon had a strange way of talking. Fox wanted to know more about his new partner, but time would now allow for it at the moment.

"Alright Star Wolf I just got emailed the meeting place for our first contact!" Fox could already feel his excitement growing. Leon remained the same.

"What level is it, better not be some level 9 garbage." Leon's snide remark would normally bother Fox, but he was right. He wanted to see some action and wouldn't settle for anything less than the best. Wolf just grinned.

"Level 5 right off the bat, we are to meet with a Colonel Ray Kamida at a lounge in Corneria's outer orbit." Fox was ecstatic, level 5 mission where seen as dangerous for cadetsdue to the potential dangers. He would never go on this kind of mission so soon if he had stayed in the academy.

"What lounge? It better not be-" Leon was interrupted by Wolf

"It's Casa de Sol! This is gonna be great!" Fox was confused at Leon's now defeated look and Wolf's happy laughter.

"What's wrong with Casa de Sol, I've never been there"

"Well then you're in for a treat" Wolf and Leon said in unison. Fox was sure that this meant bad news for if it was something that excited Wolf. The sun had already set and nighttime had taken over Corneria and the day finally came to an end. Fox looked up at the now visible stars making a solemn promise in his mind.

 _Father! I swear I will avenge you! This is only my first step, One day I'll bring back Star Fox and restore its name!_


End file.
